


Решающий шаг

by Dai_Ri



Category: Rookies - Morita Masanori & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: Для того, чтобы двигаться вперёд, — нужен стимул!





	Решающий шаг

Шаг, ещё шаг — у него цель дойти до конца пристани. Медленно, осторожно, к бледному пятну света. Из-за покачиваний фонаря иногда казалось — оно всё дальше, и только замершая там же фигура вселяла уверенность. Расстояние сокращалось! Ужасно медленно, но, как говорил врач, сразу всё не получишь. Ноге требовалось восстановление, а у него и так ускоренный режим.

— Микошиба, ты заснул, что ли?

Акахоши передёрнул плечами, теряя схожесть с изваянием и давя на совесть.

— И-иду я! — Микошиба заковылял активнее, разом забывая о всех рекомендациях.

Зацикленность на проблеме усугубляет проблему. Ох, проще надо. В духе Кавато: "Стремись к мечте!"

Стреми-ись... Ногу прострелило болью, и Микошиба прикусил губу, чтобы не заорать. Акахоши тут же растерял самоуверенность и подорвался навстречу.

— Не... надо, — Микошиба ухватился за колени, тяжело дыша, и насилу вскинул голову. — Акахоши, не надо меня жалеть.

— Я и не жалею, — а вид как у собаки, которой отменили привычную и правильную команду.

Ведь сам всё затеял, но чувство вины засело занозой. Хотя больше Микошибе неловко, что с ним так... возятся.

— Шевелись давай, капитан. Дубак знатный.

В плюс Акахоши — он умел мотивировать. Стоял здесь — возле воды, под пронизывающим ветром — с голым торсом и терпеливо ждал. Микошиба нёс ему рубашку от самого госпиталя. Минут двадцать нёс...

— Вот простудишься, и тебя снимут с матча. Никакой талант не поможет, — Микошиба ворчал для виду, чтобы не начать извиняться, чтобы отвлечься от неторопливо одевающегося Акахоши.

— Я не явлюсь на матч, только если умру. Мне за нас двоих отдуваться, капитан.

Акахоши крепко сжал плечо Микошибы — даже сквозь ткань ладонь оказалась ледяной — и тот чуть не разрыдался. Удержало только обещание быть сильным.

  
  


Они тогда впервые пересеклись вне больницы — с повисшим чувством скованности, неразрешенности. Акахоши изогнул брови и жевал губу — и хотелось ему врезать, лишь бы стереть это "прости меня".

Но всё-таки встрече Микошиба был рад.

— Привет.

— Угх, — Акахоши кивнул, поглубже запихнув руки в карманы. Покачался с пятки на носок. — Почему ты поверил мне?

Удивительно, как за внешним безразличием скрывалось столько живого интереса. Будто у него куча вариантов. Сразу видно — новичок.

— Сенсей научил меня уважать мечты.

Во взгляде Акахоши мелькнуло что-то... Кавато определенно и на него произвёл впечатление.

— Микошиба, — Акахоши скользнул взглядом по костылю и поджатой ноге и посмотрел прямо и серьёзно. — Ты ведь мечтаешь поправиться к отборочным? Давай дам тебе стимул.

В голове мелькнуло дурацкое "Пока не вернешься, капитаном буду я", хотя едва ли такое возможно. Но впервые кто-то предложил больше стандартного набора пожеланий.

— Дойдешь до конца пристани, научу эффектно отбивать.

Микошиба вспомнил свой единственный хоум-ран, и внутри закололо.

— Акахоши...

— Потом поблагодаришь, капитан, — Акахоши дёрнул уголком губ, и все сомнения отпали.

В тот раз Микошиба отрабатывал технику до стёртых ладоней. А Акахоши каждый день придумывал новые и новые задания. Бейсбол или человеческий фактор — лишний повод не сдаться и дойти до конца.

  
  


Эти встречи невольно оставались между ними. Тайна не тайна, но так сложилось. Микошибе не хотелось сочувствия или, того хуже, отговоров, Акахоши же вообще контактировал с остальными только на тренировках. Обоих устраивало. Обоим нравилось хранить что-то общее. Так помимо бейсбола создавались новые связи — и это... будоражило. Раньше Микошиба не думал, что можно обойтись без "или" — с Акахоши же находилось место и игре, и другим радостям жизни.

Хотя говорил тот всегда с ленцой, отстраненно улыбаясь, или в духе "я делаю тебе одолжение".

— ...приволоку нормальной еды, а то ребра проступают уже. Спародирую любого телеведущего. Расскажу случай из сопливого детства. С фото, о которых никто не должен знать, — к этому оказалось легко привыкнуть, тем более, Акахоши всегда угадывал актуальное и интересное.

Спустя неделю Микошибу больше привлекала не награда, а возможность просто увидеть Акахоши, поговорить с ним. Внимательный и серьёзный к словам и поступкам, он пытался выглядит легкомысленным — сплошная загадка. Раскрывать его так здорово...

Когда Акахоши стал приходить и в обычные часы приёма, Микошиба очень обрадовался. Хотя видеть Акахоши в палате, раскачивающимся на стуле, — странно и смущающе.

  
  


— Микошиба, а что для тебя важнее всего? — как ни странно, Акахоши любил поднимать философские темы.

— Сейчас? — Микошиба отвлекся от притащенного кроссворда и мысленно ещё подбирал варианты. — Т... Бейсбол, конечно.

Акахоши цыкнул, дёрнув плечом. Выглядел он как учитель, весь урок бьющийся над нужным ответом.

— Чётче.

— Э... Кошиен?.. — Микошиба сам себя корил за дурацкое сомнение.

— Ко-ошиен? — от наводящего тона становилось совсем тошно.

Микошиба насупился, глядя мимо Акахоши. Что для него важнее всего? Ради чего он — они все — так стараются? Ради мечты?

Микошиба глубоко вдохнул-выдохнул.

— Победа. Для меня важнее всего победа над собой. Мы все вернулись в бейсбол, чтобы найти потерянное. И представить это всему миру так, чтобы он понял, — Микошиба поймал взгляд Акахоши и чуть не запнулся, — вот она: драгоценность.

По тону Акахоши трудно было понять, проникся он или насмехается:

— Прямо всему миру?

— Раньше... — Микошиба потупился и тут же одёрнул себя. — Раньше я и не мечтал, что мы зайдём так далеко. Но с появлением Кавато я понял, что чудеса возможны. Потому что мы сами их вершим! — Микошиба почувствовал, как улыбается и приободряется от этих слов. Удивительно, в него будто вдохнули силы. — Поэтому шаг за шагом мы продолжаем стремиться к мечте. На нашей стороне всё больше и больше союзников — значит, у нас получается. Значит, об этой победе не стыдно поведать и всему миру!

— Вот как... — Акахоши сидел, сцепив пальцы, и о чём-то напряженно думал.

— Высокая планка — это не плохо, Акахоши. Тебе ли не знать.

Акахоши рывком поднялся и зашагал в сторону выхода.

— До завтра, капитан.

С щелчком двери Микошиба резко растерял запал, съехав по постели. Лишь внутри теплилась уверенность, что им ещё предстоит засиять. Обязательно.

  
  


На следующий день Микошиба особенно упорно и активно выполнял набор упражнений. Долго беседовал с лечащим врачом — наверное, впервые с вниманием слушая советы. Снова тренировался, разрабатывал ногу, всячески отвлекаясь от мыслей об Акахоши. Так странно получилось... Тот помог вспомнить и сконцентрироваться на цели, но словно... Словно надеялся услышать другое. Микошиба хмурился, пряча смущение, ведь он думал — собирался! — сказать "Ты. Ты сейчас важнее всего". Не в каком-то там смысле! Просто... поблагодарить за всё. Хотя этот тип отмахивался даже от "спасибо" — и был достоин куда большего. А потом... Потом Микошиба окончательно отвлекся.

Увидеться и очень хотелось, и нервничать приходилось изрядно. Помимо слов Кавато, Микошиба всегда помнил и другие, вытянутые им в храме, — не упускайте шанс. Что, если за всем этим бейсболом... До самого вечера Микошиба места себе не находил.

А Акахоши явился, как обычно, даже выражение лица не изменилось. Только молчал всю дорогу — обходную, длинную, — и Микошиба не знал, как начать разговор. "Прости за вчерашнее", "С тобой очень здорово", "Акахоши, мне ведь не придётся выбирать?" — что вообще за бред?! Микошиба едва за голову не хватался.

Наконец, когда они вышли на прямой путь к пристани, Акахоши заговорил. Только совсем не о том, о чём предполагалось.

— Завтра выписывают, да, капитан?

— А? — Микошиба удивленно обернулся к шедшему рядом Акахоши. В сгустившихся сумерках тот казался особенно задумчивым. — Да. Да... А...

Микошиба оборвал сам себя, потому что Акахоши повернулся — нахмурившийся, оценивающий. Окинул взглядом с головы до ног, привычно перекатился с пятки на носок.

— Микошиба... — Акахоши словно засомневался, но тут же ободряюще кивнул. — Добежишь до пристани, я тебя поцелую.

Микошиба вспыхнул.

— Д-дурак совсем!

Акахоши ухмыльнулся с затаенной — не насмешкой, нет, — надеждой выплатить долг досрочно с выгодой для обоих сторон.

— Давай же, — и первым побежал к неизменному месту встречи и ожидания.

— Дура-ак... — Микошиба стиснул футболку, выдохнул и ринулся следом. Какой же он дурак!

  
  


К концу пути нога заныла тягуче и остро, её приходилось чуть не подволакивать. А пусть хоть отвалится! Лишь бы Акахоши продолжал смотреть на него, как на приглашение в Высшую Лигу, — восторженно, недоверчиво и с желанием не отпускать. Последние несколько метров преодолелись, будто в тумане. Микошиба плохо помнил эти секунды, зато прекрасно — что после. Они с Акахоши застыли истуканами напротив друг друга, раскачивающийся фонарь расчерчивал их полосами. Одновременно страшно и притягательно. Сердце колотилось, щеки горели, ноги казались ватными. Или не казались... А потом Акахоши обронил:

— Капитан... Микошиба, это твой путь веры и мужества.

Микошиба покачал головой, чувствуя, что по-глупому улыбается.

— Нет, Акахоши. Это — наш путь, — и сделал последний решающий шаг.


End file.
